Type-7 Transporter
The Type-7 Transporter is a ship manufactured by Lakon Spaceways. A dedicated freighter with a classic design, the Type-7 debuted in 3290 and is currently the cheapest large-sized ship on the market. It is slow, but moves significant tonnage for its size and occupies a niche between the smaller Type-6 Transporter and the larger Type-9 Heavy in terms of overall cargo capacity. While larger ships easily eclipse that cargo capacity, the Type-7's appeal lies in its relatively low purchase cost and moderate jump range, making it a highly-accessible option for trading. Overview The Type-7 is a bulky trader and is the next step for a trader, up from the Type-6 Transporter. It features far better cargo capacity at nearly thrice the amount. Due to the Type-7 requiring a large Landing Pad, it cannot dock at Outposts, which somewhat limits its utility compared to medium ships with smaller cargo capacities such as the Federal Dropship or the Alliance Chieftain. The Type-7 is the cheapest and smallest large-sized ship in the game. Repair costs on the Type-7 are low which makes trading without shields a reasonable strategy if you can avoid combat along the way; however, this can be rather risky as the low manoeuvrability rate makes the Type-7 interdiction vulnerable, meaning it is not always guaranteed to evade. However an upside is that the Type-7's rather ludicrous pitch and yaw speed combined with decent base speed lets it get away and make a hyperspace jump out of combat. Keep in mind the Type-7's mass lock factor is a measly 10; by far the lowest of any large ship and smaller than most medium ships. In combat, the Type-7, unlike the Hauler and Type-6, is somewhat viable. With turreted mounts, its decent shields and hull as well as four hardpoints it can pump out fairly high damage, higher than even ships such as the Vulture, and can do a decent job of keeping gimballed and fixed mounts on their targets, and can at the very least make pirates operate with caution. While a dedicated combat Type-7 is ill-advised, it is still capable of combat unlike its predecessors and is a good way of collecting bounties along with cargo until the Python or Type-9 become available, as both are very capable of combat and trade at the same time. The Type-7 is a viable exploration ship, with some caveats. With ranges around 30LY, the ship is very capable of long range jumps and can be very good at long range deliveries or Rare Goods trading. That said, the Type-7 can easily go from 39% heat to nearly 90% just while charging its FSD for a hyperspace jump. This can make fuel scooping a tricky endeavor and the lack of thermal headroom should be kept in mind when fitting the Type-7 for exploration or long-distance travel. The Type-7 is also a viable miner as it has enough hardpoints to mine effectively and more than enough compartment and cargo space to hold minerals and ores. It will be virtually incapable at defending itself however so in this situation a Keelback may be more useful. It also lacks the needed class 2 hardpoint mount for deep core mining. Overall the Type-7 is a dedicated trader just like the T-6 though has some other merits worth mentioning. It is a good stepping stone towards the end-game trader the Type-9 and has a reasonable price tag for its uses. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: Two forward mounted Class 1 small hardpoints next to the cockpit (one on each side, visible from cockpit), One underside mounted Class 1 small hardpoint located amidships and off-center to the right, and One top mounted Class 1 small hardpoint located amidships. The top and bottom hardpoints have a full hemisphere of clear lines of fire making them good places for turrets, while the two front mounted hardpoints are mostly suited for fixed and gimballed weapons. A word of caution in the Type-7 is to keep in mind the cockpit is at the bottom front of the ship with a large area of the ship directly above the pilot. It is very common for pilots to crash the Type-7 into the mail slot due to this. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Type-7 Transporter. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' Trivia * The Type-7 Transporter has the same yaw and pitch speeds, which means it can turn side-to-side just as fast as it can adjust up and down on the nose. This offsets the low manoeuvrability rating when it comes to docking manually. * Oddly, the Type-7 has the highest base yaw speed of any jump capable ship. This particularly bizarre due to the ships very low mobility stats otherwise. * The Type-7 is tied with the Diamondback Scout for the lowest amount of Livery options available (excluding the Cobra MkIV), with only three paint packs each and no ship kits. * The Type-7 is the only large ship incapable of Multicrew, as well as the only one to have no hardpoints above Class 1. * The Type-7 has the smallest volume of any ship to be classed as Large, at around 116275M3. In fact, it has a small enough width and length to fit rather comfortably onto a medium landing pad, however, it is just slightly too tall to fit within a medium docking bay, being around 2 meters too tall. Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_Introducing_The_Type_7..._AKA_%27The_Flying_Brick%27 File:Type_7_Transporter_SHIP_COMERCIAL_ELITE_DANGEROUS_EN File:The Type-7 Elite Dangerous Gallery Freighter 3.jpg|Concept Art 1 Freighter 3 Concept.jpg|Concept Art 2 Type-7-Ship-Top-View.png|Type-7 top view Type7 4.png Type7 1.png File:Type-7-side.jpg File:Type-7_bottom_radiator_banks.jpg |The radiator banks on the underside of an overheating Type-7 File:Type-7_front_mounted_small_hardpoint_with_overheated_pulse_laser.jpg |The front mounted small hardpoint on a Type-7 as seen through the side window of the cockpit, with overheating pulse laser bp-type7.png|Lakon Type-7 Transporter Blueprint Type-7-Cockpit-Water-World.png|Type-7 cockpit and water world Type-7-Docked.png|Type-7 docked Lakon Type 7 Salvage Canisters.jpg|Lakon Type 7 salvaging cannisters Lakon-Type-7-Gas-Giant.png|Lakon Type-7 and a gas giant Type-7-Transporter-Ship-Space-Megaship.png|Type-7 with an ammonia planet and a Megaship Type-7-ship-docked-planetary-ring.png|Type-7 docked and a planetary ring ru:Type 7. Transport Category:Lakon Spaceways Category:Freighters